Child in the Shadows
by Daughter of Hermes
Summary: Tony's daughter is stalked by someone from her past, that wants her dead. Reposted yet again. Has the last chapter of my deleted story Child in the Light. :D If you have any questions about the last chapter just ask me and i will clear them up.
1. Chapter 1

This is the ending of the story that I accidently deleted over a month ago. I thought of posting the ending so then I could post the second story. So here is the last from Child in the Light. I had dedicated this to my best friend Lauren (aka YourAlien), so this story will also be dedicated to her because she is always there for me. Either when I need a movie buddy, or a person who has food babies with me. But who is really there for me when I'm so annoying that she needs to kill me at the movies by almost chocking me to death. But she is always there even if she tries to lose me in walmart getting a snack, and i find her and she is like 'there you are'. But in reality she is like crap she found me. Thanks for being there for me Lauren!

* * *

The hour slowly ticked by, slower then the rain falling outside the window. Tony tapped his pencil on the desk as the clock ticked slowly in the background.

"Tony will you stop that, it's getting annoying. I can't even hear myself think." McGee said as he put his head in his hands, and sighed .

"Sorry McGee, it's just this hour is taking so long to come. I just want this to be over, I just want things to go back to normal." Tony said as he looked over at the elevator doors opened with a ding.

Two FBI agents walked out with Jason Taylor in the middle of them. He was about five foot seven inches. Short blond hair that seemed to curl in the front. He was not to built but he had muscle if he needed to get out of a tight jam. He had on a pair a black sweat pants, with a blue navy shirt. It looked as though they just got him from his house. He had total bed head, and he was wearing slippers. Gibbs stood up and walked over to the men, escorting Taylor. The two men nodded and walked back to the elevator and pushed a button and the doors closed with a ding.

Gibbs stood up and told the three of them to follow him to the interrogation room, where Jason would be questioned. "Tony take Bella to hang with Ducky if he is busy take her to Abby and then meet us in interrogation." Gibbs said as he walked out of the room towards the elevator. Kate and McGee followed after Gibbs to the elevator.

Gibbs sat down at the table across from Jason. He put his file on the table and quickly looked over it. He closed it and looked up at the navy officer who was staring at him wonder what was going to happen. Gibbs continued to stare at him blankly.

"Let's see, killing of a Navy officer, and almost drowning a six year old daughter of one of my men, who is the step-daughter of Ron Myers who at the moment could care less to what happened to the child. So tell me, what this fight was all about. Why do you hate Myers so much? Did he steal a girlfriend, frame you for something that could have gotten you kicked from the Navy? Gibbs said as he stood up to walk around the room. Jason started shifting in his seat. He was started to get a little nervous. Sweat was starting to form at his forehead, Jason tried not to notice it. He did not want to bring it to Gibbs' attention. "So you going to talk or we just going to watch the sweat drip from your forehead?" Gibbs said as he walked back to his seat.

xXxXxXx

Tony walked to the elevator with Bella, he stops at the door and pushed the down button. He wait for the doors to open. He looks at his watch and taps his foot impatiently.

"Tony what's the matter you look upset." Bella looked up at him just as the doors to the elevator opened.

"It's nothing Bella, nothing you need to be concern about." Tony said as they walked into the small shaft.

"Where are we going Tony?" Bella asked as she watched the doors close.

"You are going to stay with Ducky while I go to the interrogation room, and watch Gibbs interrogation." Tony said as the doors opened with a ding.

The two DiNozzos walked down the hall towards autopsy where Ducky was sitting at his desk drinking a steaming hot cup of tea. He heard the footsteps coming down the hallway and as the door opened he saw Tony.

"Ah, Tony what brings you to my home away from home. And hello there. Who might this be?" Ducky said as he got up to greet the two of them. He bent over to shake Bella's hand.

"Duck this is my daughter Bella. Gibbs told me to leave her here while I'm in interrogation." Tony said as he sat Bella at one of the extra in the room next to the desk.

"Ah I see, well Tony you better be going. Abby should be here soon. We had planned tea this morning." Ducky said as he waved to Tony as he started walking towards the door.

"So Bella, have you ever heard of Isabel the name the Greeks gave to create your name?" Ducky said as the doors closed behind him.

As Tony walked around the corner he saw Abby walking towards autopsy. She stopped him as they got closer.

"Tony I'm so sorry, I heard what happened. Is she okay?" Abby asked as she hugged his neck.

"Yeah she's okay. She is in autopsy now with Ducky." Tony said as he hugged back.

"Aw Tony, I'm so sorry to hear that." Abby said as she hugged him tighter.

"Oh Abby, she's in there with Ducky so she does not see what's happening in the interrogation." Tony said as he pulled away from her. "And that's where I have to be now. So I will see you later." Tony said as he gave her one last hug, then started walking away waving back to her.

xXxXxXx

Tony open the door slowly as he made his way to the one way glass. He turned to Kate and asked her how it was going.

"He has not moved, or spoken yet. They have been having a stare off for the last half hour. But I think he is going to brake soon. He is breaking down slowly, it could be anytime now." Kate whispered to Tony as she kept her eyes on the glass.

Tony shifted his head back to he glass and watched the show that Gibbs was going to start soon.

"So we going to talk or continue this staring contest?" Gibbs asked as his anger was beginning to get to him. "Cause this is getting boring, and the coffee on my desk is getting cold. So I would like to hurry this up."

"Like I'm going to talk. This whole talk could end me in jail. And I am not going to jail. I have bigger things planned for that ass." Jason said as he shifted in his chair.

"So your saying that you did plan for this to happen. That you wanted to cause Ron Myers pain? So you attacked his friends who were in the gang that was against you and pain for his step child. Who is the daughter of my agent. You caused pain for more then just Myers, you caused pain for those not even involved." Gibbs said as he placed his hands down on the table in front of him.

"So." Was the only thing that Jason Taylor could say. It was then that Gibbs snapped.

"So. Thats all you have to say, is so? You endangered a six year old girl. She almost died cause of your actions just to get back at some guy. Who is too scared to even stay in the country let alone stand up to you guys. He is almost a bigger coward then you. You hide behind your men who think you are this big tough guy. But in reality your just a coward. Who goes after people who can't defend themselves just like the little girl down the hall." Gibbs said as he slammed his hands on the desk. Gibbs eyes looking at his hands as they began to hurt.

Jason Taylor made a brake for the door. He knocked over the chair as he made his way to the door. Gibbs looked up just as Jason threw open the door, and was looking down the hallway. He looked as through he was going to run. Gibbs began to stand from his seat when Jason started to inch closer out the door. Then Jason made a break for it. Gibbs hot on his tail.

One thing flashed through Tony's head when Taylor started running. Bella. He was not going to lose her again. Not after what happened the other day. And not when Maya took her out of his life.

xXxXxXx

_Maya had taken Bella from Tony when she was only a year old. She felt that he was still the boy that she had met when they first started dating. She felt that she needed a man in her life that was more responsible. Not one that would rather just sit in after a day of work and watch movies. The same movie over and over again quoting each line. With bad impersonations of the stars. She just one day up and left. Taking away the happiness in my life. The only reason she left me was because she had met Ron at a bar one night when she was out with some friends. He had destroyed my whole world. _

_Maya was never like these. She was someone that love to have fun with him. That always just curled up with him on the couch and just listen to the movie and laugh at it when I laughed. She just liked being with me. We always went out at night and it was always fun. Then Maya became pregnant and we were so happy when we found out it was going to be a little girl. She was going to be mainly Italian so we chose an Italian name. Which was very easy to decide on but Maya wanted to make sure some of her Greek heritage showed also so I let her chose her middle name which became Sophia. Which I see as a beautiful name. But everything changed after she was born. Maya started going out alone more. Stopped hanging around me. Then after a year she left me. And took my whole world with her, and I was not going to lose her again._

xXxXxXx

Tony snapped out of his trance after a few seconds and started running out the door with Kate and McGee. Gibbs was still ahead of them and was closing in on him. Gibbs started to sprint faster as Jason rounded the corner to the autopsy. But Jason was closing in fast as Gibbs began to yell. "Stop running Jason your only making this worse then it already is."

The doors to the autopsy flew open as the censor read that someone was coming. The team heard footsteps in the room walking around. Then there was silence. Tony started running as fast as he could, passing Gibbs and running through the door. There Ducky standing over Jason with a golf club. Abby standing over in the corner with Bella hanging onto her belt loops. Tony ran over to Bella who had not moved since they rushed into the room.

He knelt down next to her and moved her from Abby's side. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Bella said as he grabbed onto Tony's hand.

"Nice job Duck." Gibbs said as he patted the man on the back.

"Thank you Jethro." Ducky said as he out his put the golf club back in the closet.

Gibbs knelt down next to Jason who was now unconscious. McGee came over and handed Gibbs the handcuffs. After cuffing Taylor, Gibbs stood up. Pulling out his phone and squinting at the screen. Kate walked over and took the phone from him and phoned the FBI to come take Jason from them.

"Gibbs you really need glasses." Kate said handing back the phone.

"Nah I think I'm good." Gibbs said mockingly. Kate rolled her eyes and walked away. "I want a report on my desk from all of you three by tomorrow." Gibbs said as he walked out of the room with a wave.

xXxXxXx

Tony looked at the clock ahead of him with tired eyes. He finally put the man that caused so much pain for his kid away. So far away that he could not come back to haunt them anytime soon. He looked away from the clock to the desk in front of him. A sleeping form was slumped over with her head on her hands, slowly breathing, eyes darting around as a deep sleep came over her. There were only a few people still left on the floor besides him, Bella, and Gibbs. He was still doing some last minute things at his desk before going home to work on his boat, for the night. Tony looked at his computer screen in the bottom corner of his screen was a post-it note. The note had Maya's name and a number for a cell that she had left him, before she left for her trip incase anything happened or he needed to reach her. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment, then glanced at Bella sleeping in front of him. He picked up the land line in front of him and dialed the number on the post-it. The phone rang for a few rings and then went to voice mail.

"Maya it's Tony we need to talk, until then I think it will be better if Bella stay with me. Where she is going to be more happier. At least until we can think of a plan for this problem. Okay, call me back. Bye" Tony said as he placed the phone down slowly as he looked over at Gibbs who moved around his desk.

"Good move Tony, it was a smart one." Gibbs said as he shut down his computer for the night.

"Thanks Boss." Tony said as he looked over at his kid, who was going to finally live a normal life, at least for the moment.

* * *

Well thats the end of that fanfic. My first fanfiction to be exact! :) It is sad when it came to an end. Okay, if some of you reading are wondering I did not name Bella after Bella from Twilight if i did i was going to have to shoot myself. I originally named her after my 5 year old cousin. But after she really pissed me off when I had to watch her a couple of months ago. I changed origin of the name to my uncle's dog who is also named Bella. So it worked out haha.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a spoiler in the first paragraph but i think that's it. Sorry this was re uploaded because of my stupidity, stupid, stupid me. This the real story just to let you all know. Hope you all like it.

* * *

Time has passed since we put Jason Taylor way for gang work within the navy. He is still behind bars, being the coward that he is hiding behind men that he thinks are big enough to protect him. Mia had divorced Ron because he lied to her and that he put her child in danger. Both Bella and I couldn't be happier about that fact. It has all been a roller coaster. Mia had met this guy through a mutual friend. He is really a nice guy, but Mia had to let Bella approve him first. She did not want another Ron on her hands, she wanted someone that was more fun. His name is Ralph, he is Italian, really nice guy. The two of them bond a lot. He is a bit like me, a goof. So I approve too.

However, life has been crazy, Bella is growing up, she is now nine years old. It has been two years since the event with Ron, and Kate is now gone, she was killed by Ari last spring. It was hard to tell her, she was heartbroken. Her and Kate had grown close after the case. And now her new friend was gone.

Bella is coming to stay with me again seeing it is my time to be with her, however I wish I got more then just this week. It seems that I never get to see her anymore. But he had so much planned for her short stay, but he was upset that he had to go into work for the first two days of it. But Gibbs and McGee would be happy to see her again, and Ziva would finally get to see that he can be responsible for once in his life.

Mia was going to be dropping her off early Monday morning and I have until Sunday with her. He was going to everything with her, anything she wanted that was not to crazy. Nothing like trying to tell a eight year old she can't jump out of a plane because she is too young.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Mia's green, 2000 Ford Taurus pulled up to Tony's apartment building, at six in the morning. Bella was sleeping in the passenger's side. Head against the window, face smashed against the glass. Mia pulled out her cell phone and dialed Tony's home number, and told him that they were there and said that he should bring an umbrella out , it was starting to rain a bit. After about ten minutes Tony came downstairs of his apartment building with a black umbrella.

"What took you so long, Tony? Could not find the umbrella this morning?" Mia said as she opened the car door and walked around to the trunk of the car and brought out a duffel bag.

"Maybe... you know I don't like the rain so I tend to hide the umbrella." Tony said as he stuck his tongue at her.

"Your still the same when it comes to the spring." Mia said as she walked over to Tony and gave him a hug and a kiss hello. She handed Tony, Bella's bag.

"Yeah, I know, I don't think that I will ever grow out of that phase." Tony said as he opened the car door slowly. "Hey Bella time to get up."

Bella began to wake up as Tony shook her shoulder. "Hey. Tony." Bella said as she stretched her sleeping body and rubbed her eyes, and started to unbuckle her seat belt, and get out of the car.

She was dressed in pajama pants, that were blue, white, and black plaid. She had on a Seton Hall sweatshirt (A/N: I have one, cause I used to want to go there, hint of where I live) that Ralph gave her last Christmas, and bunny slippers that looked sad that they were out in the rain. He moved the umbrella over her to cover her from the rain that was coming down harder, now.

"Okay Mia, I don't need you anymore, I will see you Sunday." Tony said as he walked away from the car.

"Alright Tony, alright. Just call if you need anything. And you," Mia said pointing at Bella. "there is no sky driving. Okay love you, Bella. Bye Tony you two be good." Mia said as she waved as she bent down to get into the car.

"Bye Mom see you on Sunday." Bella said half asleep standing there with Tony in the rain under the umbrella.

Tony waited till the tail lights were down the road to finally go inside the building. He clicked the button for the elevator to go up. The doors opened and the two of them stepped in. The doors close and Tony shouted and threw his arms in the air, yelling, "WE ARE FINALLY FREE OF MOMMY!" Tony put his arms down in a hurry when the doors opened and his neighbors where standing there watching him. But really there was nothing out of the normal for them. "Morning." Tony said as he moved out of the door pushing Bella in front of him looking down at the ground.

Tony walked down the hall with Bella, and made it to his apartment. He opened the door and the place was finally clean. The DVDs were put back on the shelf. Food was in the right place. Doors were closed to rooms that he forgot to clean.

Bella picked up the bag that Tony dropped by the door, and walked down the hall to where her room is when she stayed there. She noticed the door was closed and braced herself for what was behind the door. She closed one eye and opened the door, taking in a deep breath. She opened the door and found it completely clean. She heard Tony yell down the hall, "Fooled you ha ha."

Bella rolled her eyes and set the duffel bag on the bed, and looked through it for her shoes. She bent her head down to get a closer look at the bottom of the bag when she reached around and found one of them. She placed it on the bed, and went fishing around for the other one. When she felt as though she had gotten the shoe, she heard a zing, come through the window. The noise past her head, and missed it by inches. She looked behind her to see there was a hole in the glass of the window. Something on the roof of the other building moved out of view. Then looked in front of her and saw there was a small hole not to deep in the light blue wall. She screamed.


End file.
